The New Girl
by beefturtle
Summary: Emily had lost her first love, Alison, her first girlfriend, Maya and now Paige has run away too. Can the new girl help Emily out or confuse her even more, 'A' has gone and the girls are free. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

**Hello all, this is my first fanfic and I'd really like a few reviews saying if I should continue this or not. But for now, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl**

Emily stared out into the road from her bedroom window, a truck had just pulled up in her neighbours driveway and was unloading boxes. _New neighbours? Great, that's exactly what we need now, a nice little welcoming party. Who knows, a new girl could fall in love with me and die, it seems to be happening a lot..._

Then she saw the girl step out of the front of the truck, she was mysterious, she looked a lot like Emily herself, tanned, brunette and she didn't seem that happy with being there. Emily took note of this new brunette's behaviour, she seemed like Aria but a whole lot sexier. Emily closed the curtains and went downstairs to find her mother putting together a welcome basket, again.

"Mom, you know what happened last time we gave someone one of those..." Emily sighed, sitting down at the kitchen work top, fiddling with an orange, rolling back and fourth across the surface. She looked up at her mother and gave her a knowing look, "Look, mom. I don't wanna go killing off anyone else with my little lesbian curse I've got going on, Alison - gone, Maya - gone, Paige ran away after finding out about my little stalker, I've had enough of it." Emily looked down at the orange and put it back in the fruit bowl.

Pam walked up behind Emily and put her hands on her shoulders, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm sure it won't happen again, 'A' has gone now, it's all sorted out. And no, it's not your fault. Now take this over to them and try and cheer up a bit, I don't know about a lesbian curse but your attitude might scare them away before anything else does." Pam patted Emily on the back and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Emily with the basket of muffins and flowers. _Great._

Emily sighed, she stood up and picked up the basket. When doing so, the contents nearly overflowed on the floor, "Damn it, Mom! How much do you want to give them! They'll think we're fattening them up to be cooked into pies..." Emily yelled at her mother.

"Emily, just take the basket to them, you don't want them to hate you, do you?!" Pam yelled back. She was right, she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. So she would take the basket to them and try to make a good impression, to the new girl - at least.

* * *

Emily stood at the end of the driveway waiting for the girl to come back out of the house, she looked so stupid standing their with the big basket in her hand._ Well, I feel like a fucking dork._ She turned around a couple of times, wondering if the girl was ever going to come back. She put the basket on the driveway and went to walk away.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, my dad decided to spill the contents of my wardrobe down the stairs..." The new girl giggled slightly, causing Emily to turn around, "Oh, sorry. My name is Santana." _Santana, so that's what the girl is called. It suits her..._

"I uh- I'm Emily." Emily replied, holding out her hand towards Santana, "My mum made me bring this basket over, it's got some muffins and stuff in, I don't know if you like them or..." Emily rambled, "Sorry, I'm rambling, I do that a lot..." Emily gave a weak smile, looking at Santana for a sign of annoyance. Santana just smiled, picking up the basket and picking at a few of the muffins.

"Your mom knows how to keep a girl happy." Santana laughed, then realised what she said, "I mean uh- tell her I said thanks..." Santana internally kicked herself, _Great, the hot new neighbour thinks I'm a total idiot, good one, Santana..._

"I will do, she appreciates the attention really..." Emily laughed nervously, she knew it was true, her mother would do anything for anybody if they gave her some sort of attention. Emily hated it, "Anyway, I better go, my mum will think I'm doing drugs with you or something." Emily cringed, thinking of that time with Maya, it still hurt to think about her, actually, the hurt never seemed to go away, just grow stronger when she thought about it.

"Um, sure okay..." Santana was confused, the girl seemed to flip from being super happy to being depressed in a matter of seconds. _Hopefully it wasn't anything I said... Chasing off the girls in Rosewood now, Santana. Congratulations!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams for Plans

**Thanks for the reviews and followers, it really means a lot to me. If any of you have any ideas you want to contribute to the story, don't hesitate to send me them, it could really help. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams for Plans  
**

Emily flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was something about the girl next door that really interested her. She was mysterious, different to most of the other girls around here, she seemed more... fresh.

Emily rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed her phone from her bedside table, she typed out a text to the girls: "Hey, come over A.S.A.P" and then clicked send. She needed some advice, and she needed it bad.

* * *

"God, I got here as soon as I could, are you okay? What's wrong? Is it 'A'? Don't tell me they're back, are you hurt? What's happened?" Spencer could hardly get the words out of her mouth quick enough, she was panicking, staring at Emily and trying to get her breath back. She sat down on the bed where Emily was still laying with her head in her pillow.

"It's not that bad, really, Spencer." Emily said, muffled by her pillow, "There's a new girl who has moved in next door. I went to introduce myself but I can't stop thinking about Maya... I can't do this anymore, Spence, I can't just forget her..." Emily's voice got smaller and smaller as she began to sob into her pillow.

Spencer moved closer to Emily and started playing with her hair, "It'll be okay Em, I promise. I know you can't forget Maya, of course you can't she was your first girlfriend, you'll never forget her." Spencer sighed, she couldn't help but feel terrible for Emily, she had lost Alison, then lost Maya and now Paige had run away to who knows where.

"I just hate it all so much, I want it to go away, I just want the feelings to stop for a second so I can sort my stuff out before I start hurting again, but I never get the time, it all just piles up into a massive black hole of depression that keeps dragging me in." Emily sat up and faced Spencer, she hated crying in front of Spencer because they would both end up crying, but it seemed to reassure her, "Thank you, Spencer, for always being here for me. You're amazing." Emily smiled, leaning in and hugging Spencer tightly.

"Right, I have 3 tubs of icecream and jumbo coffees, what's up?" Hanna walked in the room with Aria by her side, they both noticed Spencer and Emily wiping away tears as soon as they stepped in Emily's room, "Oh no, not again?" Hanna checked her phone just incase.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm just sick of thinking about things, I miss how things used to be." Emily said, throwing a blanket over her legs and grabbing one of the coffees that Hanna had put down on the bed.

"Oh Em, it'll be okay..." Aria reassured as she put her hand on Emily's shoulder. It was a warm gesture, Aria didn't normally show much of affection, but Emily felt it this time. She looked up at Aria and smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I really do need your advice." Emily said, tapping the end of the bed, signalling for the other girls to sit down, "There's this girl..."

"Oo, go Em!" Hanna cheered, trying to boost Emily's happiness, which it did, Emily smiled before continuing.

"Yeah, sure, okay, I need your help talking to her, she's different, she's new." Emily said looking out of her window and spotting the girl walking towards her mailbox. The other girls quickly followed Emily's line of vision and spotted the girl. They all hummed in approval.

"Count me in." Spencer said, placing a hand on Emily's leg, "Anything to help you." She smiled.

"Yeah, us too." Hanna and Aria said in unison, smiling at each other as they said it. Emily grinned.

"Great, now we have to work on the genius plan..." Emily sighed contently, she had to get to know this girl. She had to find out more about her, it was her goal. And she had to block out her memories as much as possible, she had had enough of the past and she wanted more of the future. And she wanted it bad.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, drop a few reviews and give me some ideas, I have an idea where I want to go with this fic but I may need a bit of assistance. Until next chapter, goodbye! - B**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Over

**I am having a pretty hard time thinking of what to happen next, if anyone has any ideas just drop me a review and maybe I could write it in. But for now, here's chapter 3. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting Over**

"Santana you know fine well that just forgetting about Brittany isn't a good thing, she misses you like hell... we all miss you. Hell, even Rachel misses you." Santana had called Quinn to fill up the empty time in her Sunday. She had un-boxed all of her stuff yet it didn't feel like home.

"Yeah well, I miss you guys too, but I think forgetting Brittany is a good thing to do, after what she did to me..."

"Santana. Stop it, you'll drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about it." Quinn reassured, even though deep down she didn't know what had quite happened between the girls. They kept it quiet during the last few days that Santana was in Lima, everyone was so confused how their relationship just fell on it's ass.

"Yeah, well, I thought having a fresh start would help it out, but nothing seems to work Q, it's like she's constantly in my head and I'll never get her out. Like she's tattooed onto my brain, I hate it." Santana strangled out the last few words with tears streaming down her face. She placed the back of her head on her pillow and stared at the white ceiling. _Nothing is right anymore._

"Look Santana, I've gotta go. Just try not to think about her, find something to take your mind off of her for a while, make some friends, who knows... you might find someone knew."

"Yeah, thanks Q, speak to you later." Santana hung up on her friend. Maybe she did need to find something to take her mind off of the past. Give up on the past and look into the future, that's what she had to do.

* * *

Emily sat on the grass of her back yard, facing Hanna who was attempting to sunbathe through the constant passing of clouds.

"I don't even know what to do Hanna, I mean what if she's not even gay, I don't even know how to ask her, that's an impossible question..." Emily rambled running her hands through her hair and holding her face in her hands, _"Oh yeah, hi, I'm the girl from next door I just wanted to know, are you gay?" _Emily sarcastically recited through the gaps between her fingers.

"Em, you've just gotta get to know her. You never straight up asked Paige or Maya, did you?" Hanna knew what she was saying would get to Emily slightly, but she felt that doing just that would give Emily a boost of confidence.

"I- no... I didn't. But they're gone now." Emily didn't take her hands away from her face. _Hanna's right, I should just get to know her. She's new, she seems friendly, so why not?, _"Thanks Han, really." Emily said, removing the hands from her face, showing Hanna a small smile.

"Anytime. Now, how about some coffee?"

* * *

"So any ingenious plans for mission _Get The Girl_ yet?" Spencer spoke up from picking at her muffin that was on her kitchen worktop, the girls had gathered for their weekend get-together where they had coffee, coffee and more coffee.

"I've just gotta talk to her, that's all." Emily said from behind a mug, "It's hardly that frightening. She's just a girl."

"Just a girl that you happen to have a major crush on and you don't even know if she's gay or not, Emily, this is not just a girl!" Aria pushed Emily playfully, making sure Emily understood that the situation she was in was really complicated, "You can't just parade around the street with a rainbow flag wrapping all the girls in it and sprinkling your fairy dust over them, Em."

"No need for that, was there?" Emily sounded annoyed but she knew it was Aria's humour, "Trust me, if I could, I would." Emily giggled slightly, causing Aria to smile.

* * *

Santana kicked at a few of the leaves that gathered in her drive way down into the street, she didn't know what to do or who to go to, this new town was completely new to her, she had seen a couple of girls walk past every now and again each day, trying to remember faces but she couldn't put a name to any of them. Except one.

"Hey, Emily, right?" Santana asked, looking up at the girl who was heading towards the house next to hers.

"I uh- Yeah. Emily." _She's talking to me. _Emily blushed slightly at the girl, and stopped in front of her, "You're Santana. I gave you the basket of all the crap in it." Emily smiled at the girl, and then looked down to her own feet, tapping her toes together.

"Ah, the muffins. They were good you know, especially the blueberry. They're my personal favourite." Santana smiled back at the girl. Quinn's words ran through her mind again. _"Find something to take your mind off of her for a while, make some friends, who knows... you might find someone knew."_

"I'll let my mom know you liked them, maybe I could bring some more around some time." Emily said shyly, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd like that." Santana said, noticing how Emily seemed to go quiet, it was cute.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, yep. Let me know what you think, I love reading the reviews you guys send, gives me a small glimmer of hope that something is going to blossom in this story. I think the further I get in the easier it'll get. Thanks for the follows and the reviews, keep it up! - B**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall Back Down

**Here we are, Chapter 4, sorry for the wait, I had no idea what to write and this chapter is wayyy too short, but I have an idea for the next chapter. So, hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for the length, I'm not very good at this..**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fall Back Down**

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at Emily's face, it was a twisted image of confusion and frustration. "So do I just knock on her door and say, 'oh hey, here's some muffins that my mom made, bye.' Spencer, this isn't funny! You need to help me..." Emily's voice was a few notes higher than it usually was and she was pacing around her room, exaggerating her words with huge hand gestures.

"Emily, I think you should just knock on her door and just have a conversation with her. It's not that difficult..." Spencer was laying on Emily's bed and amusingly watching her friend frantically pace around the room. "Hey, pacey, if you keep walking around like that you'll wear away into nothingness."

"I'm sorry... It's just..."

"I know, don't worry." Spencer cut in, she didn't want Emily thinking about her past again because she knew that it'd break her heart. "How about we practice a conversation?" Spencer asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

"I uh- sure." Emily climbed up on her bed and faced Spencer, also crossing her legs.

"Fine," Spencer pushed her hair behind her ears. _Here we go. _"_Hey, Em_." Spencer said, trying to change her voice to sound more like Santana, and failing miserably.

"Really? Spencer?, that was a shit attempt," Emily shoved her friends arm and started giggling. "Look, don't worry, I'll go over there when I see her bike in the drive. I'll be fine..." Emily trailed off, it was stupid how much she was fretting over this. _Surely it can't be that bad... could it?_

* * *

Santana rode up the street on her bike, it was starting to get dark but her parents didn't really mind. She was disappointed that she didn't see Emily at all today, but she guessed she was betting on it too much. As she pulled into her driveway and climbed off her bike, she glanced over and Emily's house and noticed that Emily's bedroom light was on. _I should just go over there. I should just start a conversation._

Santana went with her initial thoughts, she was actually walking over to Emily's house, it seemed to be taking forever to get there... but she was actually moving towards Emily's house.

_Why is it the quicker I walk the house seems to get further away? What am I even doing?_

"Santana! Where are you going?!" _Oh great... _"Honey, quickly get back here, your dinner is going cold!" Santana's mother yelled from the door of her house.

"I uh- sure thing, mami." Santana said as she made her way back to her house. _Maybe another day._

* * *

Emily watched as the girl turned around and walked back to her house. _Was she actually walking over here... _Emily cursed to herself as she sat back down on her bed, closing the curtains before doing so. It was too late for her to go around there now. _Maybe another day._

Emily's phone buzzed on her table by the side of her bed, Spencer had texted her.

**Spencer: **Head's up, Hanna and Aria found out some thing about your girl. You're gunna want to see this.

* * *

**A/N: Uh sure, yeah I don't know. Any ideas, just message me, please review and stuff. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the weekend, but if not, I'm so sorry! - B**


	5. Chapter 5: On Top of The World

_**A/N: Hello again, lovely readers. I have no idea how to feel about this chapter, I think I like it but I'm not quite sure... Tell me what you think! - B**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: On Top of The World**

_**Spencer: **__Head's up, Hanna and Aria found out some thing about your girl. You're gunna want to see this._

_**To Spencer: **__I'll be right over._

Emily stepped into Spencer's house and was greeted by the smell of freshly made coffee, like usual. Spencer without coffee was unheard of, she lived off of it. Emily made her way into the kitchen and found the girls surrounding the laptop.

Spencer quickly shut the laptop and smiled at Emily, "Hey Em," Spencer got up and walked towards the girl and pulled her in for a quick hug. "I'm glad you're here." Spencer walked back towards the laptop.

"Now before you say anything, we were _so_ not stalking. I just happened to find a file in the principle's office with Santana's name on it. It's _SO_ not stalking." Hanna began to ramble but stopped as she saw Emily's face, her eyes were bulging and her mouth was gaped open.

"_YOU WHAT?!_" She screamed towards Hanna, lunging towards her. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's torso to stop her from reaching Hanna.

"Wow, calm down Em, we just wanna show you something." Spencer opened up her laptop to show a blog entry. There was a video in the center of the screen with the title "Reggie 'The Sauce' Campaign Advertisement." Emily sat down next to Spencer and rested her head in one hand and looked towards the screen.

"Play it." Was all Emily said.

"Let me just skip to this bit..." Spencer pressed a button and the video started playing.

"If you're so into family values, why did you promote a lesbian student to be your head cheerleader?" The picture of a younger Santana Lopez popped up on the laptop screen. Her face was circled.

Emily didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to feel. Spencer paused the video and turned towards her friend. Emily put both hands on the surface in front of her to steady herself. _That video was harsh, to the point, but way too harsh. Surely that hurt her feelings? What am I thinking... of course it did._

Emily stood up and turned towards the other girls. "Thanks." And walked out of Spencer's house.

* * *

Emily was standing in front of her house, on the porch about to put her key into the door when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name, she turned around and saw Santana jogging towards her in a hoodie and tight black jeans. _Wow, she looks gorgeous. _Emily smiled at the sight.

"Emily! Emily, can I talk to you?"

"Santana. Hey." Emily's blood seemed to pump so much harder now that she was actually talking to the Latina that was jogging towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime?" Santana was right in front of Emily, her head was slightly cocked to one side and she searched Emily's face for an answer, she found Emily staring dumbfounded and completely blank. "Em, are you okay? You look a bit out of it..." Santana waved her hand in front of Emily's face and giggled slightly.

"I uh- yeah sorry." Emily crossed her arms and rubbed away the goosebumps on them. "Can I ask you a question?" Emily stared back down at her feet and then to Santana's.

"Ask away." Santana smiled, following the girls line of sight to her shoes. "But you do know my face is up here and not on my shoes..." Santana giggled again.

_I wish she would stop giggling like that, too fucking adorable. _Emily laughed a bit and met Santana's eyes. She smiled slightly and went to speak. "I um, I wanted to ask you something pretty much since the second time we talked and I, uhh..." Emily stammered slightly as she watched Santana's face.

"You're cute when you're nervous, you know that." Santana giggled again, she had been doing that a lot recently.

Emily looked up at Santana again. _She got closer, didn't she, I'm pretty sure she's closer to me. _Emily tried to talk several times and failed.

"This is a great question by the way," Santana smirked and looked down at the twitchy nervous wreck in front of her. "Right, if I answer without the question to I get bonus points?" Santana laughed and looked into Emily's eyes.

"I um, I guess so..." Emily was confused, _What is this girl doing?_

Santana stepped forward again and took Emily's hands. "Right, here we go. Am I a lesbian? Yes. Did I run away from a dodgy town in Ohio? Yes. Was I outed by a fucking campaign video a year back? Yes." Santana watched Emily's face almost light up.

"How did you... wow." Emily fidgeted her hands in Santana's. Santana's hands were much warmer than hers, they were comfortable and soft, they were just right.

"I didn't answer the final question though." Santana smiled and looked from their entwined hands to Emily's face.

Santana leant forward and tilted her head to one side, accidentally catching the tip of Emily's nose with her lip, she leant in further and captured Emily's lips with her own. Their lips locked together perfectly, gliding across each other slightly as Emily adjusted her height. Santana's arms found their way to Emily's hips and pulled Emily closer into an embrace.

Emily felt at home. The butterflies in her stomach were racing, her heart was pounding and she knew Santana could feel it. It was perfect. Santana felt the same way. They were kissing. Santana felt the same way...

Santana pulled away from the kiss and found Emily's hands with her own again. She smiled at Emily and Emily smiled back. They were silent for a while as they stared at each other intently.

"Good answer."

* * *

_**A/N: Oo whaaaaaaat. Okay, so they finally understand eachothers feelings! Yay! Now what's coming up next... - B**_


	6. Chapter 6: This Girl

**A/N: Wow, did you guys see the halloween episode of Pretty Little Liars, completely insane. For a tiny celebration, here's another chapter! - B**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Girl**

* * *

Santana stood in front of Emily for another couple of moments, she was just staring at the smaller girl, sharing a moment together.

"I've gotta go." Santana smiled finally, "My mom is probably wondering where I am." Santana started to walk away from Emily but still holding Emily's hand.

"But... I don't want you to go just yet." Emily pouted like a 5-year-old and giggled slightly.

"Trust me, I don't wanna go either. But I'll see you soon, okay?" Santana smiled at Emily and dropping her hand.

"I hope so." Emily said watching Santana walk over the street to her house, she sighed contently and went into her house.

* * *

Emily opened the door to her room and walked in throwing her jacket over her bed. She went to go over to her window seat but found three girls already sitting there.

"Well that was quite the show you put on, out there." Spencer finally said raising her eyebrows.

"I totally don't blame you, that girl is smokin'" Hanna said grinning at her friend.

"You guys are total pervs." Emily said pretending to swat away her friends, "But she certainly answered my questions."

"Yeah we certainly saw her 'answering your questions' if that's what you call it." Aria laughed to get up and walk towards Emily, "You get it, girl." Aria pushed on Emily's shoulder slightly, jokingly.

"She is actually amazing though," Emily fell back onto her bed. "I just hope she doesn't get away like the others."

"I'm sure she won't." Hanna said sitting next to Emily on her bed. "She's something special."

"Are you sure? Because that's what I thought about the others." Emily said throwing a pillow over her face.

"Aw, Em. Come on, don't think like that. You just kissed this girl." Spencer pulled the pillow away from Emily's face.

"Good point." Emily grinned again, still feeling dreamy from the moment that had just happened on her porch, "It was amazing."

"Aww, look at you." Hanna laughed again, smiling down at her friend.

"Right, I think it's time we left and leave you to dream about your little crush." Spencer said as she pulled on Hanna's arm.

"Little crush? Sure..." Hanna mimicked as she walked out of Emily's room, "Come on, Aria."

"Coming! And Em, don't worry okay, if she hurts you, I swear, we'll hurt her twice as much." Aria placed her hand on Emily's arm, "I'll catch you later, okay?" Aria said as she rubbed Emily's arm lightly.

"Yeah sure," Emily said sitting up and crossing her legs, "Thanks, by the way." Emily smiled at Aria as she walked out of the door. _Ah, it was a good day._

* * *

"So did you do it?" The pixelated face on the laptop screen said.

"Quinn, what do you think, I'm the one and only Santana Lopez." Santana said flattering herself as she looked down at her laptop, "Of course I did, I went over there and made sure she understood how I felt."

"And..." Quinn gestured for more details. "Did she feel the same way?"

"I'm 100% sure she did," Santana grinned remember Emily's reaction to the kiss and how adorable she was. Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana's eyes glassed over and she grinned like a child.

"Hello?! Back from Dreamland?!" Quinn laughed jokingly, "Girl, you've got it bad."

"Do you really think so? I mean, yeah she's adorable, so gorgeous but I've hardly spoke to her..." Santana carried her laptop over from her desk and put it on her bed as she sat down. "And is it so bad if I do have it bad?"

"Santana, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just don't hurt her, because I've heard things about the girls in Rosewood and they ain't good things." Quinn's eyes buldged out of her head as she remembered the rumours of the headline of murders around Rosewood.

"Oi! I'm one of those girls now, Quinn!" Santana faked to be offended, "And not all girls are that bad." Santana smiled again, she missed talking to Quinn, ever since she moved from Lima she hadn't really talked to any of her friends much. "So how's things at McKinley?"

"Like the good old times, Rachel is still being a stuck up bitch, but she's being a bit too friendly with me, like crossed the gay boundaries and into my pants kinda friendly." Quinn rubbed her temple and looked to her left.

"Get it, Fabray!" Santana shouted and cheered. "So what about the others, what's fetusface up to?" Santana laughed at the memory of her nickname for Finn.

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to get with Rachel again after the millionth time, but this time I don't think she's letting it happen." Quinn laughed again, throwing her legs up on the bed.

"It seems like you keep veering back to Berry, Fabray... you haven't got a thing for her, have you?" Santana smirked.

Quinn's face turned beet red. "..I- NO!" Quinn look terrified.

"You do know I can still see you, red doesn't look that good on you, Q." Santana laughed again, it was good talking to Quinn again.

* * *

The evening seemed to drag for Emily, Santana was still in her head, giggling, smirking, grinning and she could still picture the kiss perfectly. It made her smile whenever she thought about it, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Emily, are you okay?" Pam asked as she served the vegetables into the bowl in the middle of the table, "I haven't seen you look this happy since.. you know." Pam didn't mention any named in case it triggered an emotional spiral again.

"I'm fine, it's just this girl." Emily grinned again and looked down at her plate.

"Just this girl, huh. You seem quite giddy." Pam laughed as she sat down next to Emily at the table. "Who is _this mysterious girl_?"

"You remember the girl that moved in across the street?" Emily said looking up to watch her mothers face. "Yeah, _her._"

"Oh, really?" Pam raised her eyebrows as she reached for the salt shaker across the table. "Good for you, I mean – if it's what you want." Pam smiled at her daughter and returned to her food.

"Thanks Mom." Emily sighed and smiled, she was glad that her mother was finally okay with who she was. It had been a hard few months when her mother found out about her being gay, but she had come to terms with it and was completely fine with it. "Really Mom, thank you, so much." Emily smiled at her mother again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of bringing some Quinn into this story a bit. If you guys have any ideas of who she should get with, I'll happily take them into account. Thank you for reading! - B**


End file.
